The Human Genetics Center of the Indiana University School of Medicine supports and coordinates basic research in human genetics and studies of genetic disease in man. The Center is based in the Department of Medical Genetics, established in 1966 from an interdepartmental human genetics program active since 1961. Research activities involve other departments within the medical school, Indiana University, other institutions and throughout the United States and foreign countries. The Human Genetics Center is organized into five core support areas (administrative, computing, genotyping, cytogenetics and clinical genetics) which directly support individual research projects. The research projects of the Center are: Studies of Genetic Linkage in Man; Studies of Quantitative Inheritance in the Half-sib Offspring of Monozygotic Twins; Studies of Polymorphic Salivary Proteins; Studies of the Biochemical Evolution of Functionally Related Enzymes; and An Analysis of the Effects of Genetic Counseling. Related human genetics research projects coordinated by the Human Genetics Research Committee, chaired by the principal investigator of the Human Genetics Center include: Indiana University Twin Studies; Frequency and Symptom Analysis of Transient Ischemic Attacks; Genetic Studies of Hereditary Deafness; Biochemical Defect in Cystic Fibrosis; Sickle Cell Center Projects; Carrier Detection in Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy; Evolution of Hexosaminidases in Primates; Heritability of Variation in DNA Repair in Humans; and Genetic Studies of Spontaneously Obese Mice and Rats; Genetics of the Spontaneously Hyptertensive Rat; and A Study of Transfer RNA Patterns and Aminoacyl-tRNA in Spontaneously Hyptertensive Rats. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Christian, J.C.: (1977a) Genetic studies in outpatients: Plasma cholesterol in family and twin studies. Proceedings of the International Conference - Workshop on Atherosclerosis. D. Haust (ed.), Plenum Press, New York, in press. Christian, J.C.: (1977b) Hypertelorism-Hypospadias Syndrome. In Birth Defects Atlas and Compendium, D. Bergsma (ed.), Williams and Wilkins, 2nd edition, in press.